1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein generally relates to the field of devices for calling or otherwise attracting wild game. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to devices for calling turkeys or elk, using diaphragm reeds to produce sound.
2. Related Art
Many conventional animal callers use air blown past one or more reed members to produce sound. One common assembly involves a flat reed wedged between wood or cork, and air being blown past that assembly to cause the reed to vibrate and thereby produce sound. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,513.
Another assembly involves an elastomeric reed over an off-center air outlet aperture in the conically tapered end face of a cylindrical hollow mouth piece, said reed being secured by a ring within a circumferential groove of said mouthpiece. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,937.
Another caller assembly involves essentially U-shaped frames, situated one atop the other and sandwiching therebetween a reed. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,220. This device is inserted inside the hunter's mouth and situated near the upper palate, to facilitate the blowing of air past the diaphragm reed as breath exits the user's mouth. Often this device includes an essentially crescent shaped flap of taped or similar material, that contacts the user's palate to partially prevent the misdirection of breath between the palate and caller (rather than beneath the caller).
Also known is a modular game call system including a game call device with a sound-producing diaphragm removably coupled thereto. See. U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,125.
The following patents are known to the inventor, and arguably affect the patentability of the invention:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,722,133Morgan27 Mar. 19733,811,221Wilt21 May 19743,815,283Piper11 Jun. 19744,576,584Hill18 Mar. 19864,752,270Morton21 Jun. 19884,950,198Repko21 Aug. 19905,061,220Cooper29 Oct. 19915,562,521Butler et al.8 Oct. 19965,885,125Primos23 Mar. 1999